


Until the End

by CrystalNavy, LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Marauders Forever [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The Marauders stick up for one another until the end. Now, one of them needs help once more. And they are more than willing to give it.





	1. Of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is powerful. But not as powerful as friendship.

Sirius took another gulp from the bottle, then relaxed into the sofa. James and Remus shared the sofa, while Lily was seated on the chair opposite.

Thunder roared outside, as Peter stepped in, and a few stray drops of rain came inside with him. He sat down on his designated place, next to Remus.

He looked Lily in the eyes, and let out a deep, shuddering breath. 

He was pale. Very pale. 

Lily was the first to notice. She stepped behind the sofa and placed both hands on his shoulders, soothing him.

"Did something happen?" 

"Voldemort." Peter uttered "He found me. He......I.......he forced me to join him. No doubt he'll ask me to tell soon......but I don't want to......but he'll punish me if I don't.......You were the only ones I could turn to......"

Lily filled up a glass of water and handed it to Peter, who drank it greedily.

"It's all right." Lily whispered in a soothing voice "We'll think of something."

"That's right!" James stood up passionately "We won't let him hurt you!"

Sirius and Remus nodded fiercely.

"We're the Marauders." Sirius stood up "Whoever tries to harm one of us would have to deal with the other three."

"I have a plan." Remus whispered "Have you thought about multiple Secret-Keepers?"

They huddled together, discussing the details in hushed voices.

When they finally broke the huddle, they wore solemn looks on their faces.

Lily rummaged through the cabinet, until she found a bottle she was looking for. Peter was still shaking, albeit with less intensity.

"You need rest." Lily told him, ushering him upstairs and into the main bedroom. She forced him to lie down onto the rather large bed, and then poured some of the liquid from the bottle into the glass she had brought along with her.

"Here, drink this." Lily handed the full glass to Peter "It's the Potion for Dreamless Sleep. We'll do it after you wake up."

Peter nodded and drank gratefully.

He quickly drifted off, and Lily descended down to the kitchen.

No doubt that Voldemort would realize what happened, sooner or later.

Then he'll come knocking, and when he did, they would be ready.

When Peter woke up, it was noon the next day. Four concerned faces surrounded him. 

"You're awake." Lily smiled at him 

"Come." Sirius gave him his hand

Peter took it, allowing Sirius to help him stand up. They descended down into the kitchen, and formed a circle. Each of them pulled out their wands.

"We ready?" Sirius asked

"Ready!" the others replied

"Fidelius!" five different voices uttered the incantation

Five golden threads surrounded them before vanishing.

Peter, Sirius and Remus each uttered the addresses of their houses to one another.

"There." Sirius said "Now none of us will be harmed by Voldemort, ever."

Peter slumped down onto the sofa, clearly relieved. 

"Thank you." he said sincerely.

"We won't let any harm come to one of our own." they repeated as one "Our oath as Marauders."

"And don't you forget that, Wormtail." James said with a grin


	2. Motherly Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has adopted all four of the Marauders, and nothing will get in the way of her mother-hen tendencies. Not even the fact that they're all her age.

"You're not eating." Lily observed

She and Peter were alone in the house. Sirius, Remus and James had all gone out on their assigned mission. Each of them had their own duties. Lily had a duty to raise her child, while Peter's only duty was to lay low and be the Secret-Keeper. James, Remus and Sirius, on the other hand, had far more dangerous duties.

"I am not hungry." Peter said "Besides, I could use a diet. And don't you think that James leaving the house defeats the whole point of this arrangement?"

"The arrangement was made to protect Harry and you from Voldemort's wrath." Lily said softly "Not James or I. But don't change the subject. What bothers you?"

Instead of replying, Peter rolled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark rested upon his forearm. Lily traced it gently with her finger.

"This was the price to pay. Originally, I did it on behalf of the Order, and stayed on their behalf. But then, he wanted me to gain your trust and become your Secret-Keeper. I refused to do that, and yet it came to pass anyway. The only difference is that he had probably added me to his hit-list by now. He hates traitors. Sirius hates traitors too, and I was very close to betraying you instead of him." Peter whispered

"You are still afraid, aren't you?" Lily asked softly

"Afraid, yes." Peter chuckled "I never should've become a Gryffindor. I lack the courage."

"You're a true Gryffindor." Lily said firmly, lifting his left arm "This mark is the proof of that. You were brave enough to join what you never believed in just to spy on our behalf. To protect us."

"I fear Voldemort finding me." Peter protested "I fear him killing me."

"Everybody fears that." Lily said "That's why we're fighting this war. To keep as many people as possible safe from Voldemort. Did you really think it won't include you? One of James' brothers in all but blood?"

Peter didn't say anything, so Lily brought out the familiar potion.

"We're sharing the bed tonight." she announced firmly

"Don't you think James would be angry?" Peter asked

"James would understand." Lily assured him 

They got into the bed. Lily made him drink the whole bottle. The last thing he saw before drifting off was Lily's smiling face.


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is cornered. There is no escape.

The mist swiveled all around him. A dark figure emerged from the mist.

"Did you think you can escape me?" a cold voice asked 

And then the corpses of his friends were dumped in front of him.

"This is the price you'll pay." the same cold voice spoke "They died for you, as they said they would. And now you're alone, and at my mercy."

The mists cleared, and he was able to see. It was Voldemort who stood in front of him.

Voldemort raised his wand, and.....

And Wormtail woke up. He couldn't catch his breath, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't stop shaking, and his whole body convulsed. Warm fingers undid his tie, which made breathing a little easier.

"I think he is going into shock." Lily spoke up

"We'll take him to Jones. She'll be able to help him." James replied

Three pairs of strong arms lifted him up and he felt himself being moved.

He was half-delirious. He felt the coldness of a wet towel being pressed against his forehead. 

He was out of it for three days, as he later found out. And once he came to, they were all there. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. They were all there.

He attempted to use his elbows to get into sitting position, but Lily pushed him back down.

"Don't push yourself." her tone was firm

Peter sighed. Lily was such a mother hen sometimes. Most of the time, he amended

"I am fine, really." he said stubbornly

"No, you're not." Lily was just as stubborn "You need rest. Jones' order."

"What happened, anyway?" Sirius jumped in, his eyes shining with curiosity

"Sirius......" Lily spoke in a warning tone

"Nightmare." Peter answered brusquely "He came after me, and he killed you and Remus to hurt me."

"No suprise there." Sirius scoffed "He and those followers of this don't understand friendship. They will hunt you down because you chose us over them, your reasons be damned."

"But they won't succeed that easily." Lily added, with steel in her eyes "They'd have to do through all of us first."

Peter laughed, though it didn't reach his eyes.

The hunt will begin soon, if it hadn't already.

And this time around he was the prey.

Lily pulled him so that he lay against her chest. He was still shorter than her, he noted with some bitterness.

He was the smallest and weakest out of all of them. They had this need to protect him, he knew. Especially Lily.

Even Remus, the quietest in the group apart from Peter, had qualities which made him their equal.

But he never did. He would always be the one needing protection in their eyes.

And while that thought used to be repulsive until recently, now it filled him with joy.


	4. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is trapped, like a fly on the wall.

The house was rather stuffy, and so the five of them - including Lily - decided to venture out of the house for some fresh air. As they walked, they all felt several pairs of eyes watching them. Immediately, they shifted positions, forming a semi-circle. They all raised their wands.

"Give it. We outnumber you ten-to-five." Lucius stepped out of the shadows "I am disappointed. I expected more from you, but you chose the losing side anyway. There is a price to pay for that, and we're here to collect."

James and Sirius stepped forward.

"Marauders, assemble!" James invited

Peter and Remus stepped forward too.

"You come after one of the Marauders, and you end up facing all of the Marauders." James announced proudly "Marauders, raise your wands. Just like we practiced."

They positioned their wands so that the tips were touching.

"Fiendfyre!" they declared in a unified voice "To burn them all!"

They ran away, and James dragged Lily behind him. They barely avoided getting consumed by the flames. The Death Eaters, however, weren't so lucky.

They reached the safety of James' house and sat down on the couch, breathless.

"They were there the moment we stepped out." Peter said, struggling to catch his breath 

"So it seems." Sirius spoke up

"They were lying in wait." Peter continued "For me. Because they wanted to kill me."

"Wormy....." James began

"No." Peter cut him off "I cannot - will not - endanger you anymore! I am leaving!"

He was halfway to the door in a flash.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Peter stiffened up, and fell down onto the floor, unable to move.

"Do you really think we'd let you face this on your own?" James, who still had a wand out, asked "Do you really think so little of us, Wormy?"

Peter, who was still stiff as a board, was unable to answer him. Sighing, James undid the curse, and Peter sat up.

"Wormy?" James crossed his arms against his chest

"It's....." Peter bit his lip "I don't think we can prevail. Voldemort is too powerful. It is why I made a mistake of joining Him in the first place."

"That's in the past." James smiled "You are a Marauder again, and we will look after you."

"I can't allow that." Peter looked up at him "Not what after I've done."

"We never abandon one another." James countered "So you might as well give up and accept that, Wormy."

For the first time since the ambush, Peter was at a loss for words.

"Then......I guess we'll have to prove it to you." James lifted his glasses

Peter stared at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Everyone." James looked around the room "We're having a meeting, right now. We need to decide how to help Wormy."

"I am not participating." Peter announced

"You have to." James countered "Every Marauder must take part in this meeting."


End file.
